The Epic Adventures of Capitals and Their Awesome Countries
by Maggieluvv
Summary: Basically, I will take suggestions on who you wanna see next and I'll write a story about them. I won't always take suggestions though, only when I'm in the mood. The Capitals and Countries will do wierd things and be awesome. Like Prussia. Chapter One, Warsaw and Poland.
1. Warsaw and Poland

**A/N: I thought of this today and just had to make it a thing…**

**MAGGIELUVV PRESENTS: **

**The Epic Adventures of Capitols and Their Awesome Countries**

**Today's Chapter: Warsaw and Poland**

Warsaw was upset. She had just been walking home in the snow when she was ambushed by Vienna and Berlin. They came up from the sides and threw snowballs at her causing the poor capitol to drop all the groceries she had carefully picked out to make the perfect pierogies for Poland. They laughed at her and teased her about still living with her cross-dressing nation.

"You like, totally WISH your nation was a cross-dresser!" she yelled as they ran off. Warsaw cursed in Polish as she gathered up her groceries. "Need help?" a familiar voice asked. Warsaw looked up to see Vilnius, capitol of Lithuania. He had short light brown hair and green eyes, like his nation. "Vilnius, when did you get here?" she asked. He bent down and gathered the food, "Lithuania was visiting Poland and I said I would come."

They stood and walked to Poland's house together. "Why were you out here?"

"Poland said you went out and were taking too long, so I went to find you. Those girls are jerks." Vilnius said. Warsaw agreed. "They always pick on me for still living with Poland. You live with Lithuania, right?" she asked. Vilnius nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got back to Poland's 'vicked hipster pink' house Lithuania was just stepping out the front door. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Vilnius said. Lithuania waved to Warsaw from his car and just like that, they left.

"Like, what happened to you Warsaw?" Poland asked once they were inside. "Some idiots, Vienna and Berlin to be exact, totally like jumped me! They didn't steal my food but they threw snowballs at me and I dropped all this stuff! Then they like, totally dissed me and you!"

Poland grew serious. "What did they say?" Warsaw sighed, "It's nothing. They just made fun of me because I still live with you. And…"

"And what?"

"…and because you're a cross-dresser."

Poland's eyes narrowed before his face broke out a smile and he started laughing. "Those bitches WISH they're countries were cross-dressers!" Warsaw smiled and laughed with him. "That's like, totally what I said!" The two laughed like nobodies business for a good three minutes before they had to take a breather. "Alright Warsaw, let's make some pierogies."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"WARSAW! Like, totally get your butt down here right know!" Poland yelled. Warsaw skipped out of her room and went downstairs to see a smiling Poland. "They're he-ere!" he said in a sing song voice.

Warsaw squealed with joy and ran to the living room. On the coffee table were two rectangle card-board boxes. Warsaw went over and kneeled next to them. She took one and opened it. Inside was a hot pink, glittery silk dress that felt good in her hands. It flowed and shimmered. She immediately darted out of the room and put it on. The silhouette was simple, a strait neckline and spaghetti straps, and it went to about an inch under her knee. When the capitol went downstairs, she saw Poland in a hot pink suit with a black button up shirt and hot pink bowtie. Everything that was hot pink was glittery too. His jaw dropped when he saw Warsaw.

"You look totally beautiful." Warsaw blushed, "Thanks brother. You look totally vicked!" Poland nodded "Yeah, I do. We are going to totally win best dressed this year!" The two squealed and went to hang up their outfits so they wouldn't wrinkle or get dirty. That night, Warsaw called Beijing, just because she was bored.

"And they are like, the cutest thing ever! We are going as disco people!" she squealed again. "I just love going to the party every year, seeing everyone in their costumes, tasting the food. What are you and China going as?" Beijing sighed. "Same thing as every year." she said. "Who's it this time?"

"The Little Twin Stars. I mean, I love Hello Kitty, but we go as characters from it every year and never win –aru. It's getting annoying. But he is my older brother so I have to listen to him."

Warsaw made a noise that suggested she agreed and told Beijing about what had happened earlier. "That is horrible! Why would they do that to you?" Warsaw sighed, "I don't know. But I just really hope like, Vienna can't convince Austria _not_ to go as a famous composer this year."

**A FEW DAYS LATER (LIKE, MAYBE THREE)**

Warsaw looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress still looked flawless and she was glad for the stereotype that all Pollok's were beautiful applied to her. She left her long blond hair down and put on some more mascara. Warsaw slipped on hot pink two inch heels. She was only three inches shorter then Poland so now they would see almost eye to eye.

Po was already standing on the porch. He looked excited and Warsaw was secretly glad he had decided _not_ to cross-dress this year. "You should like, totally bring a jacket just in case." He said once he saw Warsaw. She sighed, "Now you decide to be all like, 'big brotherly' or whatever." Warsaw grabbed a black fur coat that covered her dress. It some how seemed to fit. Poland must have noticed this because he got his too. "It'll be a surprise. They'll be all like, 'why are Poland and Warsaw wearing big black fur coats?' and we can be like, 'because we didn't want to blind you with our outfits… yet.'" Warsaw laughed and they got in the car. The party was close by. It was being held in Poland this year, even though he didn't help set anything up or plan it. They just needed a place to have the party.

The brother and sister pair sat in the car and sang their hearts out the whole 45 minute drive. They parked in front of a huge building. It had an elegant ballroom that was already crowded with nations and capitols in awesome costumes. Over the doors was a sign that read _'Welcome Nations and Capitals to the 10__th__ Annual Costume Party!'_ Once in sidethey passed England and London who were wizards… again. Warsaw saw China and Beijing dressed as Hello Kitty characters… again. Finland and Helsinki as Mr. and Mrs. Claus… again. Then Spain and Madrid as tomatoes… a-frickin-gain! Poland tapped Warsaw's shoulder and pointed to France and Paris who had decided to go a little dark this year. Paris was Marie Antoinette, after her head was chopped off and sewed back on, while France was the executioner. "That's like, totally creepy." Warsaw stated simply. _But it could win_, she thought.

That's when they noticed Austria and Vienna. They were dressed as a sexy Mozart and Beethoven. They looked totally awesome. "Holy crap, Poland, look at Vienna and Austria. They look totally awesome!" Austria looked a little upset though. When they passed him he was mumbling about disgraces to music. "Well, we don't have to worry my little sister; we have totally awesome outfits and a super cool dance. This is the year we win!"

The two high fived and yelled 'VICKED' as loud as they could, but even before that people had been pointing at them and staring. "Ah, Poland dude, aren't you guys a little warm?" America asked. Him and D.C. were dressed as Obama and Joe Biden. America was obviously Obama, I mean come on.

Anyway, Poland and Warsaw just smiled. "You'll see." Poland said, even though that didn't really answer America's question. Poland pointed at the ceiling and the lights faded and started to swirl, changing color as they did so. A disco ball came down from the ceiling and the music changed to disco. Warsaw and Poland threw off their coats and sang, 'Freak out!' along with the music. They ran over to the now cleared out dance floor and started to dance. Warsaw and Poland had been rehearsing their dance for months, and lemme tell ya, it paid off. They were awesome. Warsaw's hips flowed perfectly with the music and Poland's dance moves were faultless. The two were completely in sync. Everyone was craning their necks to see the two dance. They finished off with their arm raised to the sky and the other on their hip. The ballroom exploded into applause.

Poland hugged his little sister and tons of people came onto the dance floor with them. "Wow that was lame." Vienna said. Berlin stood behind her dressed as a soldier. "Hey, leave her alone." Vilnius came over and stood in front of Warsaw. "Vilnius, you don't-"

"Look at the tough guy, standing up for his girl friend. Careful, she might just be another cross-dresser who's fooled us all." Berlin laughed. Vilnius would have beaten the living shit out of her if Berlin was a guy. But she wasn't, so h just turned around and hugged Warsaw. "That was awesome."

"Thanks." she said. "Hey Warsaw, I'm going to get us some food!" Poland said. Warsaw barely acknowledged it. She went off to the side with Vilnius who was-for some reason-dressed as Luke Skywalker. "Don't listen to them, you know they're just jealous." he said. "I know."

Vilnius smiled and when Warsaw was looking away, he quickly planted a kiss on her cheek, and then walked off. Warsaw was so surprised she didn't have time to go after him. Poland came back with some food and they ate before dancing to the normal music again. They saw some pretty good costumes and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then came time for the night to end and America (who hosted the party every year) got up on stage with D.C.

"Well guys, we have seen some pretty awesome costumes tonight, but I think we all know the clear winner." Poland and Warsaw looked at each other and a few people did too. England even patted them on the back and London gave Warsaw a reassuring smile. "D.C., do you care to announce the winner?"

"Why of course not my dear America!" D.C. took the envelope from him. "The votes are in and the winner is…." D.C. seemed to be having some trouble with the envelope. She finally got it open and announced…

"Austria and Vienna! Wait wha…"

Vienna and Berlin started shouting and whooping. Austria stood there with a surprised look on his face. They stepped onto the stage and Vienna took the trophy that America was holding.

"Wait! It says here you are tied with another Country Nation pair!" D.C. shouted into the microphone, causing just about everyone's eardrums to burst. "Who is it?" some one shouted from the crowd.

"It's… WARSAW AND POLAND!" just about everyone erupted into applause and cheering. Said people began to jump up and down in their spot. They quickly jumped up on the stage and stood on the opposite side of America and D.C. "Wait," Vienna said after the noise dropped down, "They're can't be two winners!" D.C. and America looked at each other.

"Fight to the death?" D.C. offered. America clonked her on the head. "Ow! Fine, then let's have them vote!" she pointed to the crowd. "Um, all for Poland and Warsaw clap, loudly." The ball room erupted in applause again. "Now all for Austria and Vienna." Only a few people clapped. That included Berlin, Hungary and her capital, plus Turkey.

"Wow thanks everyone." Austria scoffed. Warsaw leaned forward. "Don't worry Austria. We like you it's just your capital who's a bitch." she said, causing Vienna to growl.

"Okay then! Warsaw and Poland are the winners!" Everyone clapped and Warsaw took the trophy from Vienna. The rest of the nigh was a blur. Warsaw barley remembered getting in the car with Poland. That night they put the trophy on the mantel and slept in their costumes on the floor.

"Poland?" Warsaw said before falling asleep on her brother's lap. "Yes my siostra?"

"I love you."

**A/N: Well that was a successful first chapter! I'm going to write these for different countries and their capitals when ever I feel like it (but that might be a lot) an yes, I will take requests. So if you want to see someone doing whatever with their capital, I will. Just PM me and stuff. **

**Please R&R, I will update faster if you do! Have a totally vicked awesome day!**

**-Maggieluvv**


	2. London and England

**A/N: Finally!**

**MAGGIELUVV PRESENTS:**

**The Epic Adventures of Capitals and Their Awesome Countries**

**Today's Chapter: London and England**

London was mumbling to herself angrily while she rummaged through the cabinets. She wished she hadn't started taking requests for potions on her online cooking show. (And no, she doesn't actually cook. She makes potions like a wizard!) Now _ViennaRULEZ!17 _-aka Budapest- kept requesting a Love Potion. London decided to give in just to shut him up.

"Hey London, what are you doing?" England asked. He had walked in so silently London had no warning. She hadn't told England about her show. He would flip if he found out!

London quickly hid her ingredients for the Love Potion and smiled. "Oh nothing, just looking for something to eat!"

England raised an eyebrow, "In the dangerous potions ingredients cabinet?" London looked at the label on the door. "Whoops, silly me!" She laughed nervously then darted out of the room.

"That was close." London sighed as she locked her bedroom door. She moved over to the mirror. Short messy blond hair, green Kirkland eyes, and slightly large eyebrows. Paris took every chance she could to make fun of them. London's eyebrows, I mean.

London sighed and started to make the potion for her live show. Every Friday night at seven she got in front of her camera and would teach magic and non-magic users how to make a potion. Some nights the show was great, others it sucked. Tonight was going to be great.

Her camera was automatic; it goes on at seven every Friday night and starts filming live. Even though England was staying over at her house this week, she had told him she didn't want to be disturbed to day. So far he had listened. London set up her set in the secret room in the back of her closet. It was medium sized and perfect for doing magic. She put all the ingredients and the cauldron in place.

At seven, the camera beeped and the show had begun. "Hullo everyone! London here! Today we will be learning how to make a Love Potion." She started off good and thanked the people who had requested it.

London was a pro at this. She explained everything in detail and still made it funny. Anyone who wasn't a country or capital just thought London was her internet name. By the end of the show (the time varies for what ever she's making) it was only 7:20.

"And that, my friends, is how you make a Love Potion. Use it wisely and don't make any mistakes! A Love Potion made wrong could have horrible effects. It could cause major breakouts, migraines, yellowing of the teeth and fingernails, of even _death_. The only cure is to eat a whole box of old Valentine's Day chocolates. See you next time!"

London snapped her fingers and the camera turned off. "What are you doing?" England was standing at the door holding two mugs full of tea in his hands. London stood paralyzed in front of her cauldron full of Love Potion. "I… uh, um." She had no words.

England set down the mugs on the table and walked towards his little sister with outstretched arms. He pulled her in and hugged her. "Is this about a boy? A Love Potion is no way to make them fall in love with you, London."

"What, no it's not about a boy." London pushed her brother away. "I was just experimenting." She felt bad about lying, but it wasn't the first time. "Oh, good. Experiments are good. I hope you don't hate me for intruding but I- what's with the camera?"

"Do document what I do, duh." London's voice was getting a little shaky. "Okay, well I brought you some tea. I hope you'll forgive me for just barging in like this." England handed her the tea. "I was hoping we could talk." London nodded and followed her brother out of the room, into her closet, then into her bedroom.

They talked for a while about a bunch of different things, until it was time for bed. London had trouble sleeping. She knew that Love Potion had too many rare ingredients for anyone to make it, but she was still worried. Suddenly someone was taping at her bedroom window. London slowly turned around in bed and saw through the white lace curtains covering her window a person crouching on the fire escape.

She got out of bed and walked over. Slowly she could make out the face of, "Budapest!" London opened the window and pulled him in side. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" She yelled/whispered.

"I need the ingredients for that Love Potion. I have to make it!" Budapest quickly got up and began looking around the room. His hair wasn't neat like it usually is and he was wearing what looked like a ninja outfit. When Budapest noticed London's strange looks, he said "Tokyo told me it would help me move around like a ninja."

London shook her head. "I can't give you the potion. It's too dangerous."

"Then why did you make it on your show?"

"Because I knew no one would be able to find the ingredients!"

"Oh, well you don't understand. I need to make that potion."

London crossed her arms, "Why?" Budapest sighed. "I love her but I can't tell if she loves me back."

"Who?"

Budapest looked up at the moon with loving eyes, "Vienna of course." Just at that moment, the door opened. "London I heard a noise are you all right?" England turned on the light and stared in horror at Budapest and London.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY LITTLE SISTER'S BEDROOM WEARING TIGHT CLOTHING!?" England yelled while trying to pounce on Budapest. London stopped him though.

"England calm down! He just came because he wanted the ingredients for a Love Potion." London said calmly. "Why did he come in the middle of the night? Why didn't he wait until morning?" England asked. "How does he even know what a Love Potion is?"

"I saw it on her show." Budapest said, despite the signs from London that said, _shut the hell up! _"What show?"

"You know the one where she shows people how to make potions and things like that." Budapest said. England's eye twitched. He slowly turned towards London, "You do _what?_"

"Um, I, uh…" Budapest quickly realized he had made a huge mistake. "Oh snap, I'm so sorry London. I thought he knew."

"Of course I didn't know, you wanker! Now get out of here before I call Hungary!" England pushed the capital out of the window and onto the fire escape. He turned to London with a scowl on his face.

"You lied to me. And you exposed us. How could you!?" England stormed out of the room. "England, wait up!" London ran to the kitchen where the nation stood fuming.

"It's just that I get really bored here by myself all day. I needed something to do!" London wasn't sure if her brother was even listening. "Its fun and I love it! I have over a million viewers every week and I get so much fan mail. They all think my stage name is London and it's just a coincidence I live here too." London looked at her brother who was red in the face.

"I'm successful at it. And since I have so many viewers, companies pay me money to put their ads on my site." England sighed, "Well why didn't you tell me if it was something you were proud of?"

London was confused, "You would have been mad. Right?" England smiled and shook his head. "I'm proud that you've been doing something productive instead of just sitting around. Unlike when I was your age. But I did eventually find something…"

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

England blushed. "It's stupid."

"Tell me!" London demanded. England sighed and mumbled something. "Sorry, what?" He mumbled again, a little louder. "Just tell me!"

"Matchmaking! I'm a matchmaker!" England banged his head on one of the cabinets. London stared at her big brother. "Isn't that like, a France thing?"

England sighed, "Yeah, it is." London thought for a moment. "And you're a _good_ one?" England nodded. London tried to take this in. Her sorta kinda cool big brother was a _matchmaker_? Then came the laughter.

At first it was muffled but London couldn't hold it in. She started cracking up and banging her hand on the counter. England stared at her like she was a mad man. Then he started laughing too.

While laughing, London thought of a brilliant idea. "I got it! I figured out a way to make Vienna fall in love with Budapest without magic!" England looked at his sister. "How does that have to do with anything?" London shrugged, "I just feel kinda bad for him, ya know?"

So they accumulated a plan. It involved Paris and France's amazing cooking, Austria's awesome piano skillz, London's charm and England's matchmaking. D.C. and Ottawa came to watch from a bush 'cuz they had nothing else better to do.

London was looking out of the window where Budapest and Vienna would be coming any minute. "Please remind me why I gave up my Saturday night to be here again?" Austria sighed. "So you could make your sister happy!" London snapped. They were in a fancy restaurant at London's place. The food was usually horrible but tonight it would be delicious!

A black limo parked out front and the chauffeur (aka Hungary) got out to open the door. She led Budapest and Vienna to the door where London was waiting. "Mission Get Vienna to Fall in Love with Budapest commences!" She called out before opening the door. "Good evening, you must be the lovely couple." At the signal, Austria started playing.

"Oh no, we're not a couple." Vienna said, distancing herself from Budapest. London narrowed her eyes and grabbed Vienna's hand. "This way to your table!" The two sat down across from each other and London told them what was for dinner. "We'll start this meal with Light Salade aux Lardons." Paris and France came out with the dishes and placed them on the table. The three then joined D.C., Ottawa, England and Hungary behind the strangely large plant. "Do you think it is going well?" Hungary asked. "Hard to tell, they haven't even started talking yet." England was dressed like a waiter, so were Paris, France and London. England stood up, "I'm going to poor them some water." He winked at the group and walked to the table. While pouring Budapest some water he whispered something in his ear. Then they got going. Apparently, England had told him to compliment her (like, duh). Vienna started giggling and they struck up a conversation. The rest of dinner went smoothly and by the end of night the two were holding hands. "Oh my goodness! My little Budapest is growing up!" Hungary started tearing up and hugged Austria. "Isn't this wonderful?" Austria shrugged, "I guess." Hungary slapped his head and they started arguing. Budapest drove Vienna home (and no, he did not stay the night. London made sure of that. After all, you can't this stuff too fast). The next day London called Vienna to ask about last night. "Did you have fun?" Vienna was silent for a bit before going, "I guess." London made a strange face I cannot describe. "I guess? What do you mean?" "I don't know, I just pretended to have fun to make him happy." London's heart sank. She could not believe this stone cold bitch! She hung up the phone and decided what to do. "I got it!" Then she did something she still regrets to this day… A/N: Ha ha! I don't update forever and then leave you with a cliff hanger! You'll just have to find out when I decide to do Vienna and Austria! I hope you liked this and it wasn't HORRIBLE like I thought it would be… Man my confidence is very low today. BTW, Happy Halloween! My berry hurts stirr from arr the candy. :( Please review and I will feel motivated to update. Yay! -Maggieluvv 


End file.
